


Taste Something Different

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reborn bottoms, Tsuna tops, h ah ahhaaa, kay so, reborn sounds like a fucking whore im sorr y, they're of age i prom i s e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Reborn started to hope that the brunet would just to get this over with, he's already making a fool of himself and his student fucking him to an unbelievable state wasn't helping the point."





	

**Author's Note:**

> a re you s ure???

     This was... New to him. The sensation that was very foreign; overriding his mind, filling in the forced emptiness with white. The hot, scalding white that burned out any other thoughts in a snap of a finger. Snuffing out any raw anger he had, licking the wick of priorities into a blank slate. God, he would never admit his newfound love for the tingling feel of someone emptying his brain; of letting someone else fill it however they please; paint themselves in it as much as they want; press their words in to drown out his concentration, and simply use him for the polar opposite of what his actual purpose was. This was nice, this was pleasant - it hurt his pride, scarring him deeply but it gave him the opportunity to replace it with something else.

 

 

This was new, but not unwanted. Not as much as he thought, at least.

 

Because of what it did to him. Of what it could do to him. Of what _they_ could get _him_ to do in the blind _white_  that he was immersed in, he'd be so willing in that - _this_  - state of mind that he wouldn't care. Heart beating rapidly against heavy bones, a scowl of a different variation settled on his face, his entire body would have a consistent wave of electric fingers running up and down his skin, urging him to do as told to hear those words - to hear a praise telling him that he's being such _a good boy_. Such a _good little slut for them_. Because there was white and even more white. Sure, there was the occasional moment where he could gather his mind together, but that never lasted long enough to be acknowledged in time. So it was _white white white black white_.

 

That's all he knew right now at least, as Reborn growled pathetically around the two fingers toying with his tongue, making it impossible for him to form actual words or close his mouth properly. There was a trail of drool coming down the side of his mouth as he struggled not to bite down against them, he wouldn't want to anger the person above him after all, not when he's doing so good; fucking it up now by being too loud, or being disobedient would be rude.

 

But mind you, there weren't just fingers in his mouth, there were also fingers wet and slick inside his ass. Reborn was on his knees on the ruffled satin covers, tied to the bed post with handcuffs infused with sky flames, everything he didn't want and yet here he was. Then those fingers, _those fucking fingers_ massaging the bundle of nerves that was his prostate; they were pressing, wriggling, doing _everything_  to make sure he was nothing but a mess inside.

 

_And how the fuck could he let them accomplish that?_

 

Maybe he was numb to it now? He wasn't sure, because Reborn most _definitely_  felt good despite how humiliating as it was to even _think_ so - it was the truth. Yes, because Tsuna, his student, aged and as hard as he is right now - had those equally calloused fingers keeping his mouth open against his instinctive nature, taking his time while enjoying the sight of him drooling like a fucking whore on the covers, ensuring the sounds he wasn't allowed to make was stuck in his throat, waiting to be released when commanded; and the other hand the brunet had was up his ass, prepping him with three fingers and then some.

 

Reborn was close, edging closer and closer, yet only his tolerance and an overwhelming amount of pride managed to keep him from losing it; but his pride really wasn't enough when his student was in control.

_Because there's something about his student being in control that both angered him, but made him incredibly horny._

Reborn shifted slightly so his mouth could be covered by the pillow soaking up his saliva, and against the demands Tsuna had made with orange-gold eyes, he moaned as softly as he could when his entire body stiffened and loosened all at once - a series of poorly constrained jerks was followed by him coming onto the white covers, the threads soaking into the bed with only a few drops getting onto his abdomen. _Fuck fuck fuck_. He heaves a relieved sigh, ignoring the fact that it sounded more like a whimper than anything. Reborn hopes the expression he made is covered by the pillow, because he knows very strongly that he looked nothing more than a horny slut begging for more cock to fuck himself on.

 

He's still in his favorite suit, both pants and boxers pulled down, dress-shirt ripped open and dripping in sweat, he hoped his fedora didn't get squished in the midst of all of this. Reborn's body is still tense, though, mind as disheveled as his clothing and he swore h- _FUCK_

 

A sharp gasp gets escapes his throat when a disciplining hand comes down to smack his ass, _harshly_. A hiss of astonished pain echoes in the room, the two fingers in his mouth removed themselves so Tsuna can bury his entire hand into the mess that was his hair. A sharp tug. Rattling handcuffs glinting with a dominating orange in the silver metal. Hysterical black met chiding gold mixing with a vivid pumpkin hue, Reborn scowled the moment he saw the disapproving look on the other's face.

 

"Are you f-fucking d-done?" He asked as best he could, watching carefully with hazy eyes when Tsuna's hand slithered over to where the bedpost he was chained to. A click and Reborn immediately tried to regain control, or establish that he wasn't the World's Greatest Hitman for nothing. The smirk that slowly formed on his face, was erased when a flurry of blazing lights blinded his vision, " _Fucking hell_."

 

Tsuna had been quick, hands slippery with Reborn's residue coating them as they clenched around his hips, slamming him back down onto the bed. Oh, this was worse, this was much much worse and Reborn managed to figure that out when he realized that his cock - somehow still rock-hard, and embarrassingly erect for more, was pressed against Tsuna's orange dress-shirt. A whine of pure pleasure slipped passed his lips as his shaft rubbed against paper-like fabric, the sound resonated in the room with a pitch Reborn himself didn't know he could hit; The pure, smug glory on the other's face was only emphasized by how he moved closer, just enough for the raven to feel the hot breath that tickled his eyelashes, and then:

 

"I told you I'd be in charge for today, you should've been a _good boy and listened_ ," It was spoken in a singsong tone that pissed him off beyond imagination, Reborn made a move to kick Tsuna's face, but his leg couldn't reach when the brunet leaned closer to rub against him - instinctively, his hips jolted upwards for friction and was met by nothing. That asshole. And yet, the sickeningly sweet smile on his student's face denied the very fact that the head of his dick was pushing into Reborn's hole, their faces equally red, "But you lasted longer than I thought you would -"

 

"Are you _underestimating me?_ " Reborn snarled furiously, opening his mouth to release a condescending remark when a deceivingly soft pair of lips pressed against its rough equal. He melted immediately, anger disappearing when his thirst was sated. The raven shifted the twists in his body to give the other his full attention, melting into the gentle touch massaging his scalp with skilled fingers, adding pressure when required to send tremors of comfort down his spine

 

Lost in the kiss that tasted entirely of cafe sweets, he inhaled the scent of sex, espresso, and faint embers. Reborn groaned hungrily into Tsuna's mouth as the brunet's tongue mapped every crevice undiscovered, licking up each and every flavor that wasn't entirely gone. He was fucked up to an unbelievable level, and that resulted in Reborn having little to no time to react to Tsuna thrusting smoothly into him. The action was aimed directly for his prostate and just _almost_  hitting it, he yelped with hands reaching to hold onto the other's shoulder to constrain himself. Legs tossed over the other's shoulder wider than he'd like.

 

Reborn started to hope that the brunet would just to get this over with, he's already making a fool of himself and his student fucking him to an unbelievable state wasn't helping the point.

 

The next thrust was less smooth, much messier with an electric jolt of excitement flying through his body, he loved it and hated it at the same time. Reborn was panting into the warm atmosphere as Tsuna littered butterfly kisses from his neck to his abdomen, skipping a beat once or twice in the pattern, but making up for it with a shove rougher than the last. Reborn tugged Tsuna towards him so he could throw his head over the other's shoulder, nose digging deeply to the strong scent of cinnamon hiding behind sex. He whined with an overwhelming desire of want despite how full he felt, and that's because his cock was still twitching, aching desperately for attention while he allowed his student to bury himself into his body. He barely noticed the hand that was gone from his hair, and now pressing his hips down into the mattress - keeping him from reacting the way his body desired.

 

Something warm began to stir in his stomach once more. It was growing hotter in a patient amount of time, and Reborn would be damned if he let that ball of heat boil without every part of him being used to their highest expense.

 

So with the nails of one hand digging into the cloth of a not-so-vivid orange dress-shirt, Reborn pulled Tsuna's hand closer to his twitching length practically radiating with heat, then silently hoped that he wouldn't have to voice out his command. But from the slowed down thrusts and poorly restrained laughter in a hoarse tone behind his ears, Reborn clenched his eyes shut to keep himself from blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Because although he didn't want to sound even more lustful,

 

He did.

 

"T-Tsuna I swear to f-fucking _god_ ," He mumbled, inhaling as much of the tainted air as possible - the pure sin filling his nostrils was mostly Tsuna's sweat, but that was okay because Reborn ended up bearing teeth that sunk painfully into the brunet's neck. He gave a lazy smirk through the cloud of haze in his mind when he heard Tsuna moan in that high voice he used to have, it was still there even after puberty, though, Reborn just proved so; not wanting to pleasure the other more than his body can already, Reborn's fingers tightened around the hand near his dick and said heatedly, "Touch me before I bite a chunk of y-your neck off."

 

"Hmph, and to think that I'm doing this to please you," Tsuna chuckled deeply, ripping his hand from his tutor's grasp and sliding his palm to rub the shaft of Reborn's sensitive cock, he allowed his finger to slip into a tapping routine around the tip of it. His smirked turned into a dark simper, feeling more than accomplished to make his 'hellish' teacher beg and reduce him to into nothing, "What was that? You didn't specify it."

 

"Tsu-na," Reborn choked, hips shifting and shifting before Tsuna's hold became tighter with annoyance, nails digging deeper and sure to leave marks in the morning. The raven snarled, the bouquet of red on his face turning deeper with something akin to submissiveness, but just _not yet_ , or at least those were the words he held onto, " _Touch me_  -"

 

"Hah? I didn't catch that," At this point, Tsuna's thrusting became minimal. The fast rhythm and tight friction turned slow and dull, however, it was enough for _him_  to bear but slow enough to drive Reborn insane - it was obvious, Reborn was letting out groans and whimpers whether he was aware of it or not, "You might wanna say that again," Pulling out to the tip, Tsuna shoved himself back in vehemently, " _Louder, slut_."

 

" _Shit f-fuck, touch me, Tsuna - fucking t-touch me, make me c-come_ ," Reborn screamed shamelessly, and although it was muffled by the neck he pressed his face into, he was _sobbing_  - oh he was _fucking_ sobbing with every little touch Tsuna made with a tight grip around his dick; with flashing thoughts that his student's delightfully thick cock was filling him up, Reborn was breaking apart at the seams. He was being tormented and this torment felt so sinfully rectifying, and also unbearably  _mortifying_

"That's as good as I'm going to get, but...," Tsuna mused, concentration flaring back into sight as he took himself out, then drove straight back in; the intense pace matched his hand strokes, hard pumps and the little finger movements to tease in between. Tsuna's panting became harsher, slightly louder but not enough to overwhelm the music that was his tutor freely, and blatantly moaning into his ears, whispering incoherently in a dry tone, words that didn't equate to anything. With a sharp jerk to replay his movements, Tsuna said slowly with an amused smile, " _Be a good boy and come for me._ "

 

Hot, relieving, and most definitely staining his clothing - Reborn came before Tsuna for the second time this Winter's night, the cold air misting the window on one side while their escapade misted nearly everything in the bedroom. Despite having pride when he first started, the moment Reborn came, he came with a loud and dragged out purr of immense joy and relief, body winding loose like a cat as he numbly allowed Tsuna to fuck the rest of his orgasm out. Not much longer did it take for the brunet to come after him, a few movements sloppier to end it off, and he came into the other's body knowing faded black eyes glazed with tears watched, taking in his tense expression as it dissolved into pure delight.

 

' _I'm impressed,_ ' Reborn thought blankly, gaze, warm and tired while he watched Tsuna pull himself out and stretch his body to its full length - observing the bite he placed onto his student's neck, the light blush red crests from his nails that marked those broad shoulders, even the flustering sight of that skilled tongue licking what's left of Reborn off his fingers. A few cracks and pops filled the air before the brunet yawned, probably even more tired than he was. But Reborn continued to gaze towards his student that turned to him, a genuine smile settled on his face, _'So impressed.'_

 

Reborn held onto his awareness, not knowing why he wouldn't want to fall immediately into a deep slumber, but doing so anyway. He passively watched Tsuna pull the blanket they had kicked off the bed, over their bodies, covering them underneath its extra warmth as he wiggled around to get comfortable. Their clothing was ruined from the scent to appearance in every way possible, but the impurity that stuck to the fabric and skin was worn like a medal. And as Reborn closed his eyes - breathing evening out as best as it could, he was content and happy when those used fingers began to run themselves through his messy hair, massaging the obvious wish into his mind.

 

"Go to sleep; you did amazing, Reborn," Tsuna pressed a warm kiss against his cheek, gentle and kind with a small smile, "Good boy, we can do this whenever you want, but you deserve some rest, right now, love."

 

And rest was something he did until he startled himself awake.

 

"If it's not me then it's Colonello you're training with," Reborn scolded, voice dry and retaining it's sharp edge through the morning mist clouding his mind

 

"I'll just fuck him too," Tsuna lazily mumbled, arms wrapped loosely around the hitman's waist as he spoke, his mouth pressed against the other's ribs comfortably

* * *

 

_End._


End file.
